


An hour, twenty three minutes, forty seven seconds

by AntonApchekhov



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1980s, Actually just one lol, Chernobyl, Disasters, Four Horsemen, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Ukraine - Freeform, oh yes Pollution loves the USSR
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonApchekhov/pseuds/AntonApchekhov
Summary: «Сегодня большой день, — думал он.— И он точно войдёт в историю.»Загрязнение сидел за обеденным столом и просматривал большую папку с очень важными документами.—"Today is a big day," he thought. "And it will definitely go down in history."Pollution sat at the dinner table and looked through a large folder with very important documents.
Kudos: 2





	An hour, twenty three minutes, forty seven seconds

«Сегодня большой день, — подумал он. — И он точно войдёт в историю.»

Загрязнение сидел за обеденным столом и просматривал большую папку с очень важными документами. Если опустить ненужные подробности, суть всех документов состояла в том, что четвёртый энергоблок Чернобыльской АЭС остановлен для очередного планово-предупредительного ремонта. Насколько он знал, во время таких запланированных остановок, проводятся испытания различного оборудования, а конкретно сегодня будут проводится испытания турбогенератора.

Юноша улыбнулся. Его тихое предложение о проведении испытания на четвертом реакторе достигло нужных людей, и вот уже назначили руководителя теста — Анатолия Дятлова. Уайт откинулся на стуле и сладко потянулся, подняв руки над головой. В соседней комнате шумел старенький телевизор «Рубин-714», вещавший программу «Время».

Парень встал из-за стола, не обратив внимания на кружку остывшего кофе, которая, чуть покачнувшись, упала и залила своим содержимым всю папку с документами. Он прошел в гостиную, осматривая комнату так, будто бы видел её в первый раз. На самом же деле, он жил в этом месте уже четвёртый месяц, что пагубно отразилось на состоянии маленькой однокомнатной квартирки: обои в некоторых местах порвались и отклеились, деревянные оконные рамы прогнили, на полу и некогда белом потолке появились большие желтые пятна, будто бы от потопа.

Загрязнение подошёл к открытому настежь окну. С улицы доносился рёв проезжающих мимо дома машин. Но взгляд его был прикован к атомной электростанции, которую ему прекрасно было видно. Ему нравилась Припять, он вообще питал какую-то тягу к таким маленьким промышленным городкам. Уайт посмотрел на старые, ржавые наручные часы, которые показывали без пяти двенадцать ночи. Нужно было торопиться, иначе он может пропустить всё самое интересное.

Он схватил со стола ключи от байка и небольшой пропуск в прозрачном пластиковом чехле. На нем нельзя было рассмотреть имя, из-за большого количества забившейся под пластик пыли и грязи, зато отлично было видно фамилию «Белов», а так же фотографию бледного юноши.

Уайт радостно выбежал из подъезда, напевая под нос какую-то песню, которую он слышал сегодня утром по радио. На улице его встретила лишь тишина маленького дворика, и пара курящих мужчин возле соседнего подъезда. Он сел на мотоцикл, и, заведя барахлящий мотор, выехал на большую дорогу, направляясь прямо к станции. Загрязнение улыбнулся.

***

Он прибыл на станцию за полчаса до взрыва. Совершенно спокойно вошёл в главное здание, прошёл мимо вахты, мимолетно показав сидящим там людям пропуск, и прошёл в небольшую комнатку на четвёртом этаже, где стояло три маленьких письменных стола — его рабочее место, где он по сути своей ничего не делал.

С ним в комнате работали ещё два молодых человека, с которыми он даже неплохо общался. И эти двое — Бондаренко и Шевчук — кажется, единственные работники станции, которые замечали его больше одного раза в месяц. К нему и к его работе (которую он не делал, да и вообще, понятия не имел, чем должен был заниматься) у начальства не было никаких вопросов, и какие могут быть вопросы к младшим и неважным сотрудникам станций, что бы они там не делали?

Для него самого был секрет, как люди ещё не заметили, что единственным, чем он занимался всё время, было либо рисование ручками на столе, либо курение в кабинете, что, к слову, было строго запрещено (курить можно было только в подсобном помещении, и своевольничать решались не все). Загрязнение снова посмотрел на наручные часы. Кажется, он ещё успеет заскочить в столовой за чашкой кофе. Уайт схватил со своего стола планшет с каким-то бланками и ручку — просто для вида, конечно же.

Уайт хорошо знал химию, но он совершенно не разбирался в том, как именно работают атомные электростанции, да ему это и не нужно было — они и без него работали на ура. Ему были интересны другие вещи, например, что тонны радиоактивных отходов выбрасывается в окружающую среду ежедневно, или загрязнение атмосферы ядовитыми веществами, период полураспада которых составляет от нескольких часов до миллионов лет. Ах, ну что за прекрасное изобретение человечества!

Выйдя из кабинета, он закурил небольшую самокрутку, до этого мирно лежащую у него за ухом, как его сзади окликнул знакомый и звонкий голос Бондаренко.

— Белов! — радостно позвал его молодой мужчина, махая ему рукой с конца коридора. Рядом стоял Шевчук, широко зевая и не прикрывая при этом рот. Уайт тут же направился к ним. — А мы думали, что ты сегодня не на смене! Сегодня же должен был быть… Ну как его, забыл.

Он пожал руку Загрязнению, когда тот подошёл ближе, и тут же удивился про себя, когда это он успел измазать ладонь в мелу, и где он вообще мог сегодня видеть мел. Бондаренко Протер руку о белую форму, в которой здесь обязан был ходил каждый работник. Уайт тоже в ней ходил, правда, никогда не застегивал рубашку и не носил эту дурацкую белую шапочку.

— Измаилов, — напомнил фамилию Шевчук, когда закончил зевать. Руку Белову он не подал, а поприветствовал его кивком головы, засунув обе руки в карманы штанов. — Сегодня на научной смене должен был быть Измаилов, я точно это помню. Вы с ним что, поменялись?

— С появление второго ребёнка у кого-то исчез сон, да? — пошутил Бондаренко. И Уайт, и Шевчук, пропустили мимо ушей шутку мужчины. Первый — просто потому что вообще не особо вслушивался в то, что ему когда-либо говорили, а второй — потому что пытался подавить желание съездить слишком веселому товарищу по роже, за очередную идиотскую шутку, над которой никто, кроме Бондаренко, не посмеялся.

— Товарищ Измаилов не очень хорошо себя чувствует, начальство решило дать ему выходной. — Уайт даже не мог сделать вид, что очень расстроен тем, что ему приходится работать сверхурочно, настолько он был рад будущей катастрофе. Конечно, он не будет упомянуть о том, что товарищ Измайлов валяется мёртвый в своей квартире уже пару часов. — Я честно говоря немного спешил.

— Если в столовую, то я тебя разочарую — она закрыта на ремонт. У них сегодня днём трубы прорвало, там сейчас такая вонь стоит, задохнуться можно, без противогаза на метр подойти нельзя. Всех, кто должен был быть на ночной смене предупредили, чтобы они взяли себе поесть из дома, а ты, наверное, об этом не слышал, хотя странно, тебя должны же были отдельно предупредить, когда вызывали, но я могу с тобой поделиться, если ты голоден, у меня жена очень вкусно готовит, вот вчера она…

Бондаренко так увлечённо рассказывал, что не заметил, как один из участников беседы совершенно не обращает на него внимания, а другой сосредоточен только на том, чтобы разлепить глаза. Уайт не особо слушал его после фразы «Закрыта на ремонт», ему куда интереснее было рассматривать белый потолок. И почему люди в этой стране такие общительные? Каждый направит вывалить на тебя при встрече тонну ненужной информации, которую ты даже не просил. Толи дело Шевчук — стоит себе, зевает, почти спит.

— Я спешу. — Более твёрдо сказал Уайт, выпустив в лица молодых людей большое количество сигаретного дыма, которое он всё это время держал у себя внутри, и протолкнулся между ними, дальше по коридору, направляясь всё ближе и ближе к главному месту событий.

***

В машинном зале уже началась суматоха. Судя по крикам Дятлова, шоу скоро начнётся. Уайт недолюбливал Дятлова, он был слишком заносчивым и громким человеком. Он кричал абсолютно на всех, просто потому что думал, что имеет здесь какую-то власть, превосходство над всеми, хотя это было не так. Главным в таких местах и ситуациях всегда будет Загрязнение. Он встал рядом с приоткрытой дверью в комнату управления, заглядывая внутрь.

— Мощность только двести мегаватт! Проводить испытания при такой мощности…

— Я сказал, приступайте!

Короткий диалог Акимова и Дятлова, который вызвал у Уайта еле сдерживаемый приступ безумного смеха. Ну кто, кто назначает таких идиотов главными?

— Пару минут, и всё закончится, товарищи! — прозвучал наигранно радостный голос Дятлова. Уайт прикусил ладонь, чтобы приглушить смех, вновь посмотрев на наручные часы. Час и двадцать одна минута. О, как же был прав Дятлов, осталось две минуты. Всего лишь две минуты!

— У нас огромный выброс мощности! — крикнул то ли Акимов, то ли Топтунов, то ли кто-то третий, юноша не разобрал. Уайт не мог оторваться от часов.

_Час, двадцать три минуты, сорок секунд. Скоро. Уже почти._

Загрязнение наблюдает, как Акимов срывает предохранитель кнопки аварийного глушения реактора. А мощность продолжает расти. Ничего уже не исправить.

_Час, двадцать три минуты, сорок пять секунд._

Раздался сильный и громкий хлопок — крышку реактора сорвало. Уайт больше не сдерживается — он смеётся во всю силу своих легкий — Загрязнению очень весело. Он резко утихает. Он должен это услышать.

_Час, двадцать три минуты, сорок семь секунд._

Мощная волна взрыва сбивает Уайта с ног, на него сыпется штукатурка с потолка, вокруг летает пыль, часть освещения в коридоре отключена. Он лежит на полу, вся его белая спецодежда уже начала покрываться грязью, он чувствовал, как воздух и всё вокруг постепенно пропитывается радиацией.

Из комнаты управления снова начали доноситься голоса, но сейчас эти люди его больше не интересовали. Они уже ходячие трупы, хотя пока что не подозревают об этом.  
Он встал, и побежал со всех ног к месту, где когда-то был реактор. Бегая по длинным коридорам, он безумно смеялся, смотря на почерневшие и разрушенные местами стены стены, временами ему на встречу выходили, или лучше сказать ползли люди. Они были в ужасном состоянии, в отличие от Уайта. Юноша чуть было не споткнулся о чью-то ногу — он не мог понять, кем являлся этот бездыханный и изувеченный радиацией человек.

Он дошёл до двери, ведущую внутрь самого реактора. Двери более менее выдержали взрыв, лишь немного помявшись в самом верху. Уайт прикоснулся к большой металлической ручке, без особых усилий открыв тяжелую дверь. И тут же замер на месте.

Крыши больше не было. Зато было видно огромное, бесконечное и усыпанное миллиардами звёзд ночное небо, в которое поднимались огромные клубы дыма из реактора. Было очень жарко и темно. Внизу валялись обломки реактора, начался пожар.

— Как это всё чертовски… Красиво… — только и смог выдавить из себя Загрязнение. Он любовался работой, которую целиком и полностью за него сделали люди. Он уже видел влияние радиации на людей во время Второй Мировой войны, но тогда он не смог вдоволь насладиться моментом, там ему мешала Война. Но сейчас…

Он присел на край обрушившегося смотрового мостика. Вынув из кармана смятую пачку сигарет и, достав одну из них, Загрязнение закурил.

— Припять… Убийственно красивое место.


End file.
